


A Man, a Girl, and a Castle

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Jaqen and Arya at Harrenhal





	A Man, a Girl, and a Castle

**Author's Note:**

> A humorous ficlet about the early days of our favorite ship.  
> Thank you for reading, lovely people !  
> xoxo

Jaqen : Arya, I know you're a girl.

 

Arya : What ? How ?

 

Jaqen : You're still mourning your father. You almost killed that baker boy out of your grief. And you're too cute to be a boy tbh.

 

Arya : Oh.

 

Jaqen : You saved me and the two I was with. I'll give you three deaths. Choose whom to kill.

 

Arya : Jaqen, run away with me !

 

Jaqen : I can't. Three lives I will give you...

 

Arya : But Jaqen ! We can find my brother !

 

Jaqen : Listen, Arya, I know you keep staring at me, you're always babbling how cool I am, how beautiful my hair is, how I smile and so on. I'll give you three lives and a kiss and we're done.

 

............

 

Arya : Seven hells ! A hot boy kissed me.

 

 

Some time later...

 

 

Jaqen : Arya ! I'm bathing, go away !

 

Arya : I have a second name.

 

Jaqen : I'm listening. Ok. Now, go ! Seriously, stop staring, go !

 

 

Some time later...

 

 

Arya : Jaqen, I need you. Please, free the northern men with me.

 

Jaqen : Lovely girl, you have only one name left. Which guard do you want me to kill ?

 

Arya : Jaqen, one guard is not enough ! You must kill them all !

 

Jaqen : Lovely girl, tell me a name of that _one_ dude you want me to kill and we're even.

 

Arya : Jaqen H'ghar !

 

Jaqen : Lovely girl ! A man hurts ! After all I've done ! A girl will weep. A girl will lose her only friend.

 

Arya : You're not my friend ! A friend would help. I would never hurt a friend !

 

Jaqen : Ok, ok. Don't cry. Arya, seriously, don't cry, I can't stand your tears ! I'm your friend, I swear it, I'll do it !

 

Arya : Thank you, Jaqen.

 

Jaqen : Let's go.

 

Arya : Now ?!

 

Jaqen : Now. A man has no time to talk. Balon Greyjoy won't kill himself.

 

 

Some time later...

 

 

Arya : You ruined my shift with the blood of that guard.

 

Jaqen : You ruined my schedule.

 

Arya : Please, don't go Jaqen !

 

Jaqen : A man must. A dragon egg is waiting for me.

 

Arya : I would love to see a dragon !

 

Jaqen : Just so. Dragons are cool !

 

Arya : I have a direwolf. Maybe they can play together.

 

Jaqen : Just so.

 

Arya : I'll miss you Jaqen. If I ever meet that stupid Hound again I will praise you until his ears start bleeding.

 

Jaqen : A man knows. Here.

 

Arya : What is it ?

 

Jaqen : My phone number. Call me in a couple of years when you grow tits.

 

Arya : Ok.


End file.
